Real Estate Agents
Finding Your House Plat First, you want to go to the Maryland Department of Assesments and Taxation webpage and search Montgomery county homes by street address: http://sdat.resiusa.org/RealProperty/Pages/default.aspx When you get to the information for your house, you want to find the Location & Structure Information section. It's possible that your Plat number will be directly listed there, but if not, look for the Block and Lot number for your house. Then, go to plats.net to find an image of the plat. For Montgomery County homes, the direct link is: http://plato.mdarchives.state.md.us/msa/stagser/s1500/s1529/cfm/dsp_plats.cfm?county=mo In the first section, "Search MSA Montgomery County Land Survey, Subdivision, and Condominium Plats", click on "Advanced Search." There, you'll want to enter "Forest Estates" in the description. You will get a multi-page list of plats. You probably will want page 3. Ignore any listings that say "Congressional Forest Estates", that's a different neighborhood. You want the listing that includes the Block number of your house. In our case, since we're in Block L, it was "Forest Estates, Blocks C, G, L-N". Click on the listing and that will take you to a page where you can download the plat. It will probably be all the lots on about two street's worth of houses on a single block. Real Estate Agents Alexander & Associates Phyllis Alexander Long and Foster 4400 Jenifer Street, NW Washington DC, 20015 202-237-8686 www.realestatestars.com Customer Recommendation(s): +++++ Phyllis is a very experienced, pragmatic real estate agent, who will give you the straight scoop on what you need to do to sell your house, while running circles around other agents to get you the best deal when you are buying a house!21:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Michele N-K Collison Michele Collison Long and Foster (202) 669-4306 michele.collison@longandfoster.com +++++ Michele Collison is a gem of a human being, and a great real estate agent. She is patient, hard working, knowledgeable, and easy to work with. We thought we knew what we wanted in a home and Michele helped us pursue our goals while also helping us focus and search effectively. She was tenacious, dedicated, responsive and always positive, even when we asked a lot and floundered in our search. We are happy with our new home and know that we are in it because Michele went above and beyond the call of duty. Hire Michele Collison if you want a real professional who will help you buy or sell a home as effectively and enjoyably as possible. Tamara Kucik, Realtor, GRI W.C. & A.N. Miller Realtors/Long and Foster 5518 Connecticut Avenue, NW Washington, DC 20015 (301) 580-5002 tamara@tamara4homes.com www.tamara4homes.com Kathy Morgan Long & Foster Real Estate, Inc. Bethesda Gateway Office 4650 East West Highway Bethesda, Maryland 20814 Office: (301) 215-4753 Cell: (301) 370-5675 kathy.morgan@longandfoster.com +++++ Kathy is fantastic as both a buyer's and seller's agent. She listens to what you are looking for and then finds you the houses that you want to see, not just everything on the market. She gives fantastic guidance on what you need to do in terms of cleaning, decluttering, fixing and most importantly, pricing to sell your house. She had us a contract 4 days after listing our house in the worse part of the housing market. She was so wonderful to work with that I asked her to help my parents when they moved here from NY. She spent an entire day with them looking at 20 condos. She had prioritized them in the order that she thought they would like them and they ended up buying the very first one she showed them (after dragging Kathy to all 20!). +++++We really enjoyed having Kathy Morgan as our real estate agent. She was our agent when we bought our home in Forest Estates, and we used her to sell that same house. She is extremely knowledgeable about the area and our neighborhood in particular. Kathy is very professional and gave us her honest opinion about everything. We appreciated her candor and her wise counsel during our buying and selling experiences. We listened to all of her advice and it really paid off – both financially and emotionally!! When things got complicated, she was there for us. She always had our best interest throughout negotiations. We trusted her and she never let us down. We couldn’t have asked for a better real estate agent and we highly recommend her! Thanks, Kathy!! Robyn Porter www.robynporter.com +++++One of the top-ranked agents in the Greater DC area. Honest, hard-working, super smart, great personality, high energy. Pat Shultz Long and Foster 4650 East-West Highway Bethesda, MD 20814 (301) 233-1906 (301) 215-6896 Josette Skilling Long and Foster (301) 385-9213 www.josetteskilling.com